Most conventional sling delivery devices are designed for single-use. For example, after a delivery device is used within a surgical procedure for implanting a sling, the single-use sling delivery device is discarded. For example, during the surgical procedure, bodily fluids or other contaminating substances may be embedded within components or between components of the delivery device, which may be relatively difficult to clean and sterilize. In particular, conventional sling delivery devices may be constructed in a manner that does not permit its components to be easily disassembled, properly sterilized, and then re-assembled to be used in a subsequent surgical procedure. As such, the re-processing of single-use sling deliver devices may pose health and safety hazards to the patient and the operator. However, despite these hazards, the re-processing of single-use sling delivery devices may be relatively common in certain parts of the world.